


Can't Tie Down An Incubus

by rubbish_outlet (Danbored)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbored/pseuds/rubbish_outlet
Summary: Just porn, no real plot.





	Can't Tie Down An Incubus

It was the best place in town, the best job for me. I'm a male succubus, and you can find me hanging out at glory holes. It's super easy to make them cum with my mouth, and it always provides me with good meals. Because I'm a succubus, I can suck out some of their life force through their semen. If I wanted to, I could even engage in sexual intercourse until my partner is drained of all life.

For example, there is a cock in front of me right now. A few firm strokes of the shaft and it's already starting to drip with precum. A suckle on the tip and I get a taste of the delicious meal I'm about to get. I'll take the whole thing down with ease, fucking my mouth on the protruding member. It's big and hot and thick, but I can stretch my throat to accommodate its size. I'm a sex demon, so it doesn't mean that I necessitate air to breathe. Ever so gently, I coax the semen out of the delicious cock, and drink it all down. I am there at the glory hole all day, working my throat around generally large penises that no one would dare take on. At night, I find my own fun at clubs, indulging in anal sex with anyone who smells like they are saving up a big load.

But today, I've been captured, it seems. A priest has me in chains that prevents me from releasing my wings to escape. I've been here, deprived of my meals for several days now. I was waiting to see if the man would do anything, but I'm beginning to grow impatient. Just because I'm a succubus, one might think that depriving me of food will kill me. However, I know I've drained enough life force to last me centuries.

After a week, I begin to secrete pheromones. By the time the guard comes down to visit me, the room is filled with pheromones. I see that the man is beginning to grow a tent in between his legs. The more he breathes in this air, the more he will lust. It is only a matter of time before the guard is dropping to the ground, panting hard. Locking eyes with me, I see his eyes dilate as he strips himself of all his clothing. His cock is already standing proud and leaking. At the sight of it, I can only lick my lips, thinking how tasty it would be after having been so long deprived of semen. My cock twitches in interest as well, and the air is filled with another dose of pheremones.

The guard walks towards where I sit, held down by the chains. His cock is pointing at my mouth as he commands me to suck on his cock. I can tell, he has lost all sense and has given in to the lust. The door is left open, and as soon as I get my meal out of this man, I know I can escape. I open my mouth wide, allowing the guard to shove his cock into the orifice. He takes control immediately, thrusting hard in and out of my mouth. Meanwhile, I do my best to suck him off, swirling my tongue around the head, and occasionally grazing my teeth on his fat dick. When he comes, I swallow him to the base so that each spurt goes directly into my stomach.

Once is never enough. Some might say I'm insatiable, but it's only right for a succubus like me. The man is still intoxicated, and another whiff of my pheremones makes him ready for another round. Hastily, he unchains me before briskly ordering me to strip. I quickly undress, and I follow his next orders, telling me to position myself on all fours. Without any preparation, he enters me from behind. It's fast and desperate, and I keep encouraging him to go harder. It feels marvelous after a week, and I am squeezing him with all my might. The guard must feel it too, because it is not long before he is releasing his load into me.

When he can't come any more, he collapses onto his back behind me on the floor. He's breathing heavily, but there is a blissful expression on his face. I turn around so that I have access to his exposed cock. I lap at it, licking off the juices, and I feel it harden in my mouth despite his groaning from being oversensitive. Grinning in glee, I take a seat, sliding his cock inside of me. My own dick is twitching with excitement, so I drag my hand down to touch myself. I feel myself clamping and relaxing around the guard as I continue to stroke myself. He is moaning a lot under me and I have to use my hand to prevent him from coming already. I want him to last.

I start moving, bouncing eagerly on his big hard cock. It feels great and eventually I let him go so that we orgasm together. I squeeze out the last of his semen, and when I open my eyes again, the priest is standing in front of me, frozen in horror. The guard lies on the ground under me. He is dead. I stand up, looking down at the man's body. I lick my lips. Then I look at the priest and I see the tent between his legs. I can see that there is a wet spot forming in that area. The pheromones are ever present in the air...


End file.
